


Gift Wrapping

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, Fluff, In a way, M/M, Physical Therapy, Wrapping Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Peter was a perfect and patient teacher. And Bucky an eager, if slightly impatient, student.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Bri’s December Event [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Gift Wrapping

Bucky had a lot of trouble being gentle with his metal arm.

He did his absolute best. He did therapies and trainings to try and associate it with things other than violence. It had the capabilities to be good.

He just needed to find how to do that.

Peter was a big help in his work.

The younger man came up with all sorts of easy and gentle activities to help him.

So that night present wrapping was their goal.

They had been out shopping and bought gifts for the entire team earlier that day. And Peter had also thought to pick up the materials for the wrapping.

Different colored papers and bows and ribbons...he really thought of everything.

So they laid it all out on Bucky’s bed and started.

“Here we go,” Peter murmured. “Now, just follow my lead....”

Peter was a perfect and patient teacher. And Bucky an eager, if slightly impatient, student.

Every gift was wrapped with minimal casualty within a couple hours. And Bucky found a new favorite gentle use for his hand.

Not wrapping the gifts- although that was nice. But cupping the cheek of his boyfriend as he got a rewarding kiss? Even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
